Piano man's Parody
by smilo
Summary: A parody of YoungBoch's story "Never calm," chapter 21, "Piano man".please read that story first, then read mine.


Piano man Parody

Piano man Parody

Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion, nor do I own this story. This is a parody "Never Calm" by YoungBoch. This story is chapter 21: "Piano man".

I didn't even get permission to write this story. Hopefully I don't mess up the story.

Shinji's POV

"Oh shut up Third! What's the real reason you came?" just as the last word left her mouth, her baby began crying, "Great, see what you do? Listen, if you actually need something, go to Rei's room or something, okay?" slamming the door in my face – quite literally, it hit me in the damn nose – she blocked my view once again. By her bring up Rei, she reminded me of the promise I made earlier about meeting her tonight… I'm sure it won't take more than a few minutes… I go a few halls down a reach her door… but I found myself with my hand frozen in front of the door, just about to knock. I'm just starting to get over her, so why should I do this? She's probably in there, sitting on her bed just waiting for me to knock – she's playing me like a fool! You know what? I don't need this!

"_You have to do this,"_ my mind said. "_It doesn't matter if you hate her or not. Don't forget, she is your sister."_

I actually have forgotten about that. I was shocked when I realized that Rei is now my sister. Maybe Rei wanted me for another reason, not to ask me to be with her, again. I just hope that it is not anything bad, or regretful.

I actually knocked on the door. I know that I might regret it, but I knew that I have to do it. I won't do it because she's my ex-girlfriend. I will do it because she _is_ my sister.

As the door open, Rei actually hugged me, crying, "Shinji! I just can't believe it! You actually came! I thought that you actually hated me."

"Wait, what?" I asked to Rei, "Tell me Rei, did you know I was outside?" I wanted to know what just happened. Did she _actually_ know that I was outside?

"Yes," said Rei, clinging to me harder," I did, and I also knew that you would ditch me and go to the party. I thought that time would be the same. I was wrong. I am overjoyed that I was wrong."

"Rei, did you actually saw your future?" I wanted to know, why did she do it.

"Yes." She said, " I wanted to know if I will ever find happiness. I wanted to know if I am going to be happy. I didn't get a chance to see my ending."

I felt so sad. Rei wanted me, but I tried to remember that she is my sister, and nothing else. I also realized that I was about to be late for the party.

"Listen, Rei" I said, while I tried to take Rei of my chest, " I need to go to the party…"

"Don't leave me!" said Rei, "I Thought that you loved me!"

I just couldn't believe it. Rei wanted to back together_. I was right! Al she wants is my love. She broke my heart. While I tried my best not to get a girl, she goes and becomes a lesbian?_

I was full of rage, that I threw Rei of my chest, " Rei, I didn't come here to be your boyfriend!"

As Rei got up, I saw that her expression changed from overjoyed to hatred. I couldn't believe it.

"Then, why are you here?" She asked. I never seen Rei that angry before, "Tell me, or is it just because you wanted to tell me that you hated me from the beginning."

"The truth is the only reason I am here is because you are my sister!" I said, yelling at her. I didn't care if people heard that Rei is my sister, but I wanted to remind her that she is my sister.

Rei was shocked. She actually became whiter than ever. She couldn't say anything.

"I'm… your…"Rei tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Then, she found the one word she was looking for "How?"

"My father told me that you are now my sister." I explained, "after you came back from your parents, my father told me that he adopted you, and you are now my sister. My father told you this, right?"

Her silence told everything. Gendo didn't say anything about it. How come he didn't say anything? What is going on?

"I'm your sister," said Rei, hopefully understood what I said, "and the only reason you stayed to talk to me is because I am your sister."

"Yes." I said. Then I realized that I was going to be late for the party. "Rei, I need to go to the party. Wanna go with us?"

"Who is going?" said Rei, still in shock on what I said.

"Just me and Toji. I need to go or else they won't allow Toji."

"No, I don't want to go." Rei was depressed. Our promised, broken due to the fact we are family. "I just want to be alone."

"Go get ready, Rei" I said, "You will go to the party, one way or another."

"Why do you want me to go?"

"I want you to make new friends, and forget of your past." I said, looking for an excuse.

"What are you going to do if I don't want to go? Are you going to change me, or what?"

"Just go with the party with us. After the party, we would talk on important business" I need to find an excuse! Hopefully this time she will say yes or else I have to go without her.

"Ok, but what I going to wear?" Yes! She's going, and she looks better than usual.

"Put some clothes on and hope for the best," I said. I bet she can choose her clothes, right?

"Just give me few minutes, ok?" I knew it; I would be late for the party. Toji would get mad at me.

She closed the door, and changed. I know it is bad to think perverted stuff about your sister, but if we weren't family, I would've been inside with her. Damn you Gendo!

Two minutes later, she changed her clothing. Instead of her usual clothing of schoolgirl, she dressed with Multi-color long wrap skirt and with soul revival vintage butterfly top.

Wow, I just sad that now she is my sister.

"Come on," said Rei, "let's go… brother"

"Yes…sister" It will be a while until I get used to it.

X-X

As Toji was waiting outside, he was angry believing that Rei and me are back together. Rei told him that it was not true, but we are now glad to be "friends" again. When we got to the house that Mana told us, Mana appeared.

"I can't believe you were actually serious!" she was panting heavily, still smiling, "I'm really glad you came."

"Daaaaaammmnnn…" knowing exactly what Toji was drooling over, I smack the back of his head, "I-I mean, yeah, of course we came," Mana was, to say the least, dressed to kill. She was in extremely tight, sun bleached jeans that showed off her curves, and a shirt that did the exact same thing. The shirt was really nothing either expensive or high-end, but it certainly did its job; it had a fairly low v-cut collar, but there was a tank top or something below it to cover some up. The shirt was a perfect match with her eyes, which, even I have to admit, made her look pretty damn good.

Mana then looked at Rei. "You must be Shinji's sister, Rei Ikari."

I was shocked. How did she know about it?

"That's Rei Ayanami, not Rei Ikari," said Toji, " There is no way that Rei and Shinji are brother and sister. Besides, Rei is gay"

"Don't you read the news?" said Mana, " Rei became an Ikari after they found out that her family were treating her very badly. Gendo wanted to save her, so he actually adopted her. Good thing you had a friend Rei, even though Ami wanted to try something new."

"Who told you this!" whoa, Rei getting angry, again. Glad it is not I this time.

"Relax Rei," good luck "I read it on the Internet at ask the founder of the website, YoungBoch. His stories are true, then."

There is some guy stalking us? Doesn't he care of our privacy?

"Don't worry," said Mana, "Most people don't believe that you are Shinji's sister. They still believe that YoungBoch is talking about some nonsense, due to lack of evidence. Besides, who would believe that Rei has a family? They still believe that Rei is a homunculus created from Shinji's mother's DNA, and the only reason you were created was to revive her."

After Mana, talked, Rei got a bit depressed. Some guy knows the truth, and told everyone. Good thing he loves to tell lies, or else Rei would've fought her.

X-X

We got to the party. It was kind of fun. Toji met the girl Mana was talking about; I got to talk more to Mana, in which she wanted me to be her boyfriend, while Rei got and mingle with some new people.

After few hours of partying, I wanted to leave. I told Mana I was going home, and told the party was fun. Mana gave me a kiss, and said that it was a wonderful party.

As I was leaving, I saw Rei was following me.

"Rei, you wanted to talk to me?" Since I got nothing else to do, I wanted to know why Rei wanted to speak to me

"Yes" She said. I want to know if this will spoil the mood, or not. Knowing her, it might. "Shinji, I wanted to give you something, but I didn't have the courage to do so."

"What is it?" I wanted to know what it was. If it was from Rei, it must have been important.

"We need to go to my room and let me show it." That's all she said. I need to know what it was. I hope it wasn't her.

When we got to NERV, and got to Rei's room, Rei got a black book.

"Shinji, I wanted to give this to you," Rei said, giving me the notebook.

I read a part of it. It said the days when she wrote. Reading the notebook was devastating. All the suffering she had to go through, and her only wish was to be with me, again.

"This book is when you were with your parents, right?" I didn't know. I gave a hug to Rei, wanting to tell her I'm sorry.

"Yes. I wanted to be with you, and I wanted to tell you that, I still love you."

Wait what? Oh, I have forgotten that Gendo didn't say anything about me being brother to Rei. But I didn't say anything, not wanting to spoil the mood.

"Rei, I want to say the same thing, but I can't. You are my sister."

" I now know that you are my big brother. Big brother?"

"What is it?" I hope it is nothing bad going to happen.

"Can I sleep with you, again?" She said with a straight face.

I wanted to say no, but she is my sister and I know of her past.

"Yes, on one condition. We are not doing any perverted stuff." I knew that we might do it, but I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't do it.

"Thank you," Rei said, giving a kiss in my lips. I didn't care if she was my sister or not, I just wanted to protect her. "Big brother, I loved you"

"Me too… Me too…"

Author's note: The only reviews I want to know if this story is good as YoungBoch's story. I prefer a compare, not knowing if this story is good or not, but to see if I wrote as good as YoungBoch.

Another Author's note: Hopefully YoungBoch won't get angry with me. Please hope.


End file.
